Roy vs Link: A Battle For a Princess
by Rayne21X
Summary: When Roy witnesses Zelda being hurt and unloved by Link, he steps in to protect his secret love.
1. The Battle has Begun

Wham!!! Smash!!! Swords clashed as the two swordsmen fought each other for control over the choice of Princess Zelda. Their names were Roy and Link as their swords clashed. "Your miserable blade is no match for my master sword you puny redhead." Link said as his sword matched its blade against Roy's. "My name is Prince Roy." With a mighty slash from his counter attack, Link jumped back to avoid his countermove and brought his shield up at the ready. "Zelda no longer wants you. Your not even a prince for God's sake." "Nope cause were elves redhead." "Go Roy!!" Zelda yelled from atop a balcony for the battle was taking place inside the vowels of the virtual realm known as Nintendopia within the castle of Smashocalen. With a quick dash Link lunged at Roy sword drawn but looks can be deceiving. With a mighty move Link unveiled his hookshot. Before Roy could react, the chain had latched onto him and pulled him to Link. With lightning reflexes, Link drew blood with the Master Sword and sent Roy careening into a wall with a well-placed kick. Staggering, Roy got to his feet only to see a bomb coming right to him. Luckily he was ready this time and sidestepped allowing the bomb to explode. "Lucky shot elf-boy but don't expect it to happen again." Roy said. With that Roy brought his sword, The Sword of Seals at the ready and began chanting a quiet incantation to himself. "What the heck's he doing?" That's when Link realized what was happening. "NO!!!!" Roy was beginning to glow brightly. "I've got to stop him!!!" Link began to run quickly to Roy, with his sword drawn. But it was too late. As soon as Link got to him he was in the path of the one thing Link feared Roy would never resort to. The Flare Blade, Roy's ultimate attack was released on Link at full blast. The blade was brought down on Link with the power of inferno behind it unleashing a spectacular explosion. Link was blown back a couple feet until he skidded to a stop on the grass. Roy began to smile even though his power had been drained. "Impressive, that you caught me off guard weakling." Link said coming back to his senses. With a deep gash in his chest and burns across his body, the wounds revealed a secret.Link was a wire frame. "Y-Y-You're a wire frame!!" was all Roy could stutter out. "Precisely." Was all Wire Link could say. But the battle wasn't over yet. Link dashed at Roy and began slashing at him. With each move, a battered and bruised Roy countered, blocked, dodged, parried, and thrusted at Link. With his powers returning to him, Roy blocked Link's slash and countered with his Double-Edge Dance. Slash after slash, the wounds on Link began to reveal his wire-frame until the final hit was taken and Roy brought the flaming blade onto Link and sent him flying. But Link wasn't going to let Roy win just yet. Nearly invisibly, Link brought up his bow and fired an arrow, which hit the sword from Roy's hands. Unarmed, Link saw the opportunity and launched a boomerang at Roy. It connected with Roy and sent him flying along with the blood flying from the cut it made on Roy's face. Roy got to his feet and grabbed his sword but Link had disappeared. He looked toward the balcony and Zelda, the girl he had developed a loving for when he was introduced to the realm of Nintendopia. "HELP Roy!!!" Roy looked to a portal where Link was carrying Zelda to an unknown place of darkness. "ZELDA!!!" "Come and get her if you truly love her. For if you wish to claim her you must first defeat me, and in this realm, the powers of Virtuosity are mine and you shall face the form I must hold back until now!!" the evil Link said and carried her off. Finding Zelda's jewel from her necklace on the ground, Roy grabbed it and used its magic powers and restored his ki, health powers, and inferno powers to full. "I will rescue you my love." And with that Roy jumped into the portal to rescue the princess. To be continued. 


	2. A New Arena

Roy ran through the portal until he reached a realm unlike that of Nintendopia. In a small area, in an open field Roy looked around for any sign of wire-frame Link or Zelda. "Roy, over here!!" Roy looked over and saw Zelda tied up to a pole. Roy ran over to help her. "Don't worry princess, you'll be out of here soon. Do you know where Link is?" Roy asked. "I woke up tied to a pole and he was gone." Zelda replied. "Hah-Hah- Hah" A terrifying laugh pierced the air as Roy turned around to see Link laughing. Half of his face gone revealing his creepy faceless frame. "Welcome to my realm Roy. My powers exceed that of yours when you enter my realm." Link said. At that moment, the area which Link and Roy stood on lifted up into the air. The area was Final Destination. The former battlefield where King Mario of the year 2132 fought the tyrant Master Hand for control of Nintendopia. The area where prophecies said that the legendary beast known as Giga Bowser would be unlocked. But by whom, no one knows. As Roy was stunned by Final Destination lifting, he was unaware of Link rushing at him sword drawn. One slash put a deep cut into Roy's arm, making him cry out in pain. With that, Roy unsheathed The Sword of Seals, lifted it up to the ready, and got on guard, not wanting to be caught off guard again. With that Roy retaliated, rushing towards Link and with that, the battle continued. Clang!! Clang!! The Sword of Seals and The Master Sword clashed against each other as Roy battled the Wire Frame. "You don't think you can beat me can you? My power is multiplied twenty-five times in this realm!" "Don't bet on it! I beat you in the castle and I can beat you here." Distracting Link for a split second was all he needed to counter. Roy unleashed a Double-Edge Dance onto Link, knocking him back a few feet. But Link wasn't going down yet. Hidden inside his cloak was a belt of capsules. Trick Explosive Capsules that is. Link then thew a capsule at Roy setting off an Explosion that threw Roy back a few feet. When The smoke cleared, Link was already charging at Roy. Totally prepared for it, Roy launched his counter that connected with Link knocking him off guard. Taking that chance, Roy fired up his Blazer attack and launched it at Link. Link flew skyward after Roy used the power of his sword, revealing more of Link's Wire-Frame. As soon as Link came down, Roy was ready and threw Link skyward again with a fiery upward smash attack. When Link came down again, Roy had a charged up Flare Blade waiting for him. He unleashed it and sent Link flying off Final Destination where he fell to his death. Roy then turned around expecting the Destination to land but instead it only flew higher. "W-W-What's going on?!" "Did you really think you could beat me so easily?" Roy turned around with a shocked look to see Link now nothing but a wire-frame warrior floating back up to the ring. "I am invincible in my realm. Nothing can stop me! Your meddling in my affairs ends here and now. I was forced to hold back my true identity back at Nintendopia but in this realm I can unleash my true power!" the wire-frame said. The Destination began to quake. Link was glowing, his wires cracking and alternating their molecular structure and forming a new shape. When the shape still in its wire-frame became more clearer, Roy was shocked at it. "NO!! IT, IT CAN'T BE!!!" Roy said taking a few steps backwards. The frame began to grow in size. Claws and teeth came into view. Spikes grew from the back. Scales formed into skin. A shell formed along with the spikes on its back. Evil orange eyes came into view. "Giga Bowser." was all Roy could say. "You know my true form now prince. I am Giga Bowser. More powerful than the Master Hand himself. The ultimate creation!! And now you will die." Giga Bowser said baring his teeth. "I will not fail. I will defeat you Giga Bowser. For Nintendopia. For Zelda. The fate was in Roy's hands. It could only be decided by his powers and The Sword of Seals. The battle will continue on until only one stands.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Final Victor

Roy and Giga Bowser Charged at each other. Bowser's claws drawn and Roy's Sword of Seals drawn they dashed towards each other ready to kill each other. CLANG!!! CLANG!!! Roy's sword clashed with Bowser's claws. Slash after slash Roy tried desperately to draw blood but to no prevail. The blade could not pierce his tough scales, but that was when Roy got an idea. After Bowser lunged in with a strike, Roy leaped into the air, dodging the attack and landed on the back of Bowser's shell. Seeing an opening in the back of his neck, unprotected by the shell, Roy thrusted his sword into the opening, but Bowser was prepared for that. He reached back and grabbed Roy and threw him to the ground. The impact made Roy cough up blood. He looked up to see a giant reptilian foot coming down on him. Roy flipped out of reach and dodged the attack. Seeing the chance, Roy dashed towards Bowser and thrusted his blade into Bowser's stomach. Bowser roared in pain as the blade drew blood. Roy pulled it out and jumped back. "Feel the pain Giga Bowser. Don't mess with me allright." "Shut up redhead." Bowser said as he sucked in air and began his most recognizable attack. Fire Breath. Bowser blasted his breath onto Roy in an amazing attack. Roy was unprepared for this and could do nothing but absorb the power and take the pain. The fire hit him at full force, burning away at his armor, burning his unprotected skin, melting away his circlet on his head, and burning away his cape. When the smoke cleared, Roy was on one knee, panting for air, burns on his arms, a wound on his head, dripping blood to the floor of Final Destination. He was lucky. Because of his connection to the power of fire, the blast hadn't hurt him as much. If he had been anyone else, he would surely be dead by now. Roy slowly stood and coughed up blood. He rubbed it off his face with his arm and then ripped off what was left of his smoking armor and shirt. His upper torso was now vulnerable to attacks. He knew he would have to be on higher guard now. A wind blew and Roy's hair dangled, blowing in the wind and into his face. He lifted his sword and faced Bowser. This had to end now.  
  
Roy ran towards Giga Bowser at full force knowing exactly what would happen. Giga Bowser retracted his claw until it glowed dark blue. Exactly what Roy expected. Giga Bowser swung his gargantuan claw at Roy only Roy was prepared. Roy dipped down allowing the claw to pass over him and then dashed at full speed, head down and sword behind him. Roy leapt at Bowser's upper torso and charged his blade up. He slashed at Bowser's chest, moving so fast that Bowser never knew what hit him. The gash in Bowser's chest dripped blood on the ground as it smoked endlessly. Bowser was momentarily stunned. This was his chance. Roy leapt into the air towards Bowser's face. Bowser opening his eyes looked up to see a figure landing on top of him. It was too late. Roy plunged the Sword of Seals into Bowser's forehead. Bowser wailed out in pain. "It's over for you monstrosity. Just as King Mario defeated you centuries ago, this blade will seal your fate once and for all!!!!" Roy's body began to glow a bright yellow, his sword getting hotter and stronger. Then a flash of light, smoke, and a spectacular explosion!!  
  
Zelda who was sealed in the sphere below Final Destination. She could only hear the sounds from the fight going on above her. Then the entire arena trembled as she felt an explosion. The tremors from it knocked her unconscious.  
  
Roy was thrown back a few feet before he looked up at what was once Giga Bowser. Bowser's head was completely gone. Then his lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thud. A blood red pool spilled out of the hole in his neck. "God, I spent my entire power into that one attack. But it's finally over. Wait a second, where's Zelda!!" He said to himself. Then he sensed her power. A faint level but still her. He looked at his feet and then said "don't worry my princess, I will free you." He then lifted the sword and plunged it into the ground. Using what powers he had left he forced the sphere to free his love. The sphere cracked under the immense power and suddenly Zelda appeared in the sky and then she fell to Roy's knees. Still unconscious. "No please don't be dead," Roy said, "I love you too much to see you die like this." Then Roy laid her limp body against his and forced the last bit of energy he had into a healing move. His hands glowed with a bluish glow and he placed them on Zelda's head. With that he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Zelda opened her eyes slowly and looked around. To her right was the headless body of Giga Bowser, still seeping blood into the ground. To the left was the lifeless body of her love. Roy lay there, not moving at all. "He gave his life to save me. Why Roy I would have gladly died to keep you safe. She then placed her palms on Roy's head and tried her hardest to heal him. But to no avail. "No, it just can't be like this," Zelda said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "why did you have to die." Then a faint stammer came from Roy's mouth. "B-b-but I'm not dead." "Roy?" She said to him with a smile. "I'm j-j-just exhausted that's all, I'm not even close to dying." Roy then slowly got to his feet and sheathed his sword. "I would never die m'lady, I have to be with you." Zelda then got to her feet and ran to Roy. Roy wrapped his arms around her and felt a sense of relief. Zelda allowed herself to be in heaven of the warmth of his arms. And she kissed him passionately letting it linger on until he finally pulled away and said, "I will never leave you Zelda. I'll always be at your side." "So will I my prince." She said. And they both let themselves enter a state of happiness as they held each other and looked at the sky, as the Final Destination returned to their world. 


End file.
